Akabara Sisters
by FoxyestWolf
Summary: The story of four sister's trying to make it in the world and trying to accomplish big dreams. While working towards such dreams they find strength in not only each other, but friends they make along the way. They each find love hidden along the way and they each face their own problems from jealousy to fears becoming real. OC central


**Author's Note: Changes were made to the age, tattoos and the other family of the girls plus added a description of the apartment. Updated 4/28/2013 10:46pm  
**

* * *

**Name: **Koori Akabara

**Nickname: **Owl, Shorty, Onee-chan, Chibi, Ko-chan

**Gender: **Female

**Age:** 25

**Birthday: **February 28th

**Hair color and Type:** Not long, but not short, wavy and it's a dark chocolate brown with blue tips and bangs

**Eye color:** Chocolate Brown

**Body Type: **Petite build

**Height:** 4 foot 11

**Weight: **110 lbs.

**Skin Type:** Fair-ish, but tannish too

**Piercings: **Both ears, one in each ear lobe

**Tattoos: **A small black heart tattooed on her right shoulder blade

**Birthmarks**: She has one on the side of her foot (near the heel) and one on her bottom lip

**Blood Type: **A+

**Race: **Japanese

**Clothing:** A saying tee shirt with a pair of jean pants and a pair of black tennis shoes. Sometimes wears a Batman or Pikachu hoodie

**Special Trinket: **Her goldenVirgen de Guadalupe necklace

**Birthplace:** Dallas, Texas

**Current Home: **Fukuoka, Japan

**Language: **English/Japanese

**Personality/Persona:** An introvert by nature, soft spoken, and can easily be forgotten that she's in a room or simply forgotten and left in some random place. Usually timid in whatever she does and has a hard time speaking to people that aren't part of her family. Because of this she works in a library and is only able to speak a few words to people and that is only to direct them to a book or to get it for them herself.

Though the eldest in age many think she's the youngest of the group because of her short stature and because of the way she acts. When taken to any place she is bound to get lost no matter what precautions are taken. She can be found in the playing area, bookstore, or candy stores when she goes missing.

Though usually goofing around with her sisters she's not big on showing emotions and has a hard time showing them. Can be called cold because instead of offering comforting word she more likely to stay still and quiet with only offering chocolate as comfort.

When crushing on someone it won't show at all in her actions or her personality and the only way to know for sure that she's crushing would be if she told someone. Her reaction to the boy she usually likes would be of indifference and if friends with that person is usually treating them more like a hardcore friend and would be – said so by others – evil to them. The feeling of love would be translated to her actually trying to commit homicide of the person she's in love with.

**Parents: **Mother and Father (Neither ever seen in any story unless in flashbacks)

**Siblings: **Amaya Akabara, Kelsey Akabara, and Robyn Akabara

**Other Family: **Sato Yamada (Adoptive mother of sorts)

**Friends: **Sally Reeves, Mark Reeves, and Paul Reeves

**Likes: **Sweets, Zombies, Real Werewolves, Books, Ford Mustangs, and Chocolate

**Dislikes: **Squirrels, noise, unnecessary loud people, and Rap music

**Bad Habits: **She spaces out when in a conversation, and freaks out when people mess with her stuff

**Fears: **Clowns, Squirrels, the Dark, and heights

**Talents: **Can read things though they are backwards and/or up-side down

**Hobbies:** Writing, and playing video games

**Sexual Orientation: **Straight

**Dating Status: **Single

**Pets: ** 97.1 (Calico cat)

**Weapon of Choice: **Shot gun and bowie knife

**Quote:** "Tell me before I rip out your inner conscience and bitch you out with it!"

**Name: **Amaya Akabara

**Nickname: **Fox, Imotou-chan, Onee-chan, Ama-chan, Innocent-Onee-chan

**Gender: **Female

**Age:** 24

**Birthday: **May 10th

**Hair color and Type: **Long/short straight black with silver tips and bangs

**Eye color:** Crystal Blue

**Body Type: **Medium curvy

**Height:** 5 foot 8

**Weight: **150 lbs.

**Skin Type: **Fair-ish, but tannish too

**Piercings: **Both ears, one piercing in the top of the left ear and one in each ear lobe

**Tattoos:**** A s**mall black paw print tattooed on her right shoulder blade

**Birthmarks: **A small brown spot on the right wrist the size of a pin splat

**Blood Type: **AB+

**Race: **Japanese/Human

**Clothing: **A black tank top under a neon color fishnet half shirt, a pair of black cargo pants and a pair of black combat boots with matching laces to her net shirt

**Special Trinket: **A crystal moon wolf tooth on an adjustable black cord

**Birthplace: **Dallas, Texas

**Current Home: **Fukuoka, Japan

**Language: **English/Japanese

**Personality/Persona: **Motherly, protective, kind, caring and sometimes on an off day she can be childish. Amaya took on the mother roll when her mother walked out on her and her sisters to keep the burden (not really a burden though) off of her older sisters shoulders. She can be strict and a stick in the mud, but she is very protective of her family and doesn't hesitate when it comes to protecting them. She also has a soft gentle side for those nights when her sisters have nightmares or need a shoulder to cry upon. Her childish side normally shows up when she is sleep deprived or just wants to hang loose for a day. She's reluctant when it comes to boys and giving her heart to one is a fear of hers. She's reserved unless you make her angry or if you know her well then she's a bit loud and laid back. She treats business as business, but will drop everything and run if her family needs her for anything. She expresses herself at times through her photography and also works as a hair and make-up artist for plays for the college. She has a small obsession with foxes, wolves and albino animals. She owns an albino Iguana named Rosco that is often seen riding on her shoulders with a small black leash around his front left ankle. All in all Amaya is the type of person with a strong will and an even stronger personality.

**Parents: **Mother and Father (Neither ever seen in any story unless in flashbacks)

**Siblings: **Koori Akabara, Kelsey Akabara, and Robyn Akabara

**Other Family: ****Sato Yamada (Adoptive mother of sorts)**

**Friends: **Sally Reeves, Mark Reeves, and Paul Reeves

**Likes: ** Animals, writing, photography, cooking, a clean house, and neon colors

**Dislikes: **Cleaning, people judging others, cruelty to people or animals, pink and skimpy under garments, clothes and sleep wear (hates langeria)

**Bad Habits: **Bites her nails when she's nervous and pushes herself to do more than she should

**Fears: **Ladders (Not heights), crowds, and losing her loved ones

**Talents: **Singing, Photography, Cooking and Video Games

**Hobbies:** Video Games, Cooking, Writing, Singing, and Coloring

**Sexual Orientation: **Straight

**Dating Status: **Single

**Pets: **Rosco (Albino Iguana)

**Weapon of Choice: **None, but her weapon of choice is normally a frying pan or a bowl/cup/pot of something liquid and very hot.

**Quote:** "I hope you realize that by messing with my family I am entitled to your head."

**Name: **Kelsey Akabara

**Nickname: **Leopard, Rebel, Imotou-chan, Onee-chan, Kels-chan

**Gender: **Female

**Age:** 21

**Birthday: **March 14th

**Hair color and Type: **Long-ish curly/wavy dark chocolate brown with teal tips and bangs

**Eye color:** Emerald Green

**Body Type: **Athletic (toned) build

**Height:** 5 foot 4

**Weight: **150 lbs

**Skin Type:** Fair-ish, but tannish too

**Piercings: **Both ears, but only wears an earring in the left ear lobe

**Tattoos: **A small black butterfly silhouette tattooed on her right shoulder blade

**Birthmarks: **None

**Blood Type: ** B+

**Race: **Japanese/Human

**Clothing:** An animal pictured or printed tee shirt with a pair of black cargo pants and a pair of black army style combat boots.

**Special Trinket: **A necklace with a ring on it

**Birthplace:** Dallas, Texas

**Current Home: **Fukuoka, Japan

**Language: **English/Japanese

**Personality/Persona:** Energetic, crazy, and fun loving optimistic when around her family and friends. She is shy and quiet when around people she does not know. She's a bit paranoid when it comes to what others think of her and of most people in general. She's like a ticking time bomb when she angry and tending to lash out at the person who made her angry or the next person that comes along and says something that rekindles that anger. Isn't very good at defending herself, but when you mess with her family or the people she cares about she's like a bat out of hell. She is driven by her emotions and day dreams often, but she normally hides the fact that she is in pain emotionally from most people. She rarely thinks before she acts which sometimes gets her into a little bit of trouble, but she follows her instincts and somehow manages to get away. She's spontaneous and a little wild and hides her sadness behind forced smiles. She has many facades and she just can't seem to stop herself from using them. She owns a white German Shepard named Comet who is normally by her side in everything she does, except for those moments when she just can't take him with her.

**Parents: **Mother and Father (Neither ever seen in any story unless in flashbacks)

**Siblings: **Amaya Akabara, Koori Akabara, and Robyn Akabara

**Other Family: ****Sato Yamada (Adoptive mother of sorts)**

**Friends: **Sally Reeves, Mark Reeves, and Paul Reeves

**Likes: **Animals, Nature, Helping People, Playing pranks, Anime, Food, Sleeping, Manga, Books, Games, Photography, Neon and Dark colors

**Dislikes: **Cruelty in any form, anyone hurting or threatening to hurt someone, judgmental people, Close-minded, anyone who thinks they better than me or someone else, and the Money buys everything type of people.

**Bad Habits: **Biting nails, twirling a lock of hair when nervous, when upset she will close herself off from others, when she is mad she jumps at people, loose tongue cussing too much.

**Fears: **Thunder, Spiders, Big bodies of water, Balloons, really loud booming noises, closed in spaces, abandonment, and death of someone close.

**Talents: **Martial Arts

**Hobbies:** Reading, writing, walking in forests, admiring nature and its sounds, being in or close to rivers or streams, listening to music, gazing at moon and stars, drawing, and playing games on console or computer

**Sexual Orientation**: Straight, but she has no problem pretending to be with a girl or kiss one if she has too or just to play a prank.

**Dating Status: **Single

**Pets: ** Comet (White German Sheppard)

**Weapon of Choice: **Dual daggers, or a bow and arrow.

**Quote:** "Well that could have ended badly...Let's do it again!"

**Name: **Robyn Akabara

**Nickname: **Lioness, Imotou-chan, Robbie

**Gender: **Female

**Age:** 20

**Birthday: **August 24th

**Hair color and Type: **Long kinky black with red tips and bangs

**Eye color:** Smokey Blue

**Body Type: **Small Curvy

**Height:** 5 foot 5

**Weight: **120 lbs.

**Skin Type:** Fair-ish, but tannish too

**Piercings: **Both ears are pierced; first holes have bullets dangling and second are random mix-match studs

**Tattoos: **Small black star tattooed on her right shoulder blade and a black ankh on wrist

**Birthmarks: **On back of head so not visible due to being in her hair

**Blood Type: **AB+

**Race: **Japanese/Human

**Clothing:** Dark tee shirts under a 'Kingdom Hearts' hoodie with a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of red checkered thigh high converse.

**Special Trinket: **Alice in Wonderland necklace with a big key at top, rabbit and bow, teapot, key and clock. Tis bronze

**Birthplace:** Dallas, Texas

**Current Home: **Fukuoka, Japan

**Language: **English/Japanese

**Personality/Persona:** She's quiet and worrisome by nature, but hyper and childish when with the rest of her family. She's violent and hostile towards people she does not know and comes off as a little arrogant. She quiet and shy when she's around someone that she is crushing on, but she eventually opens up and reveals her darker side as time passes. She writes novels and manga's in her spare time, but works as a video game tester for local companies. She expresses herself through her drawings or her randomly played pranks. She loves wolves, snakes and spiders, and will fight tooth and nail for her family. She owns a red, black and yellow striped milk snake named Valentine which she normally carries around her neck like a scarf.

**Parents: **Mother and Father (Neither ever seen in any story unless in flashbacks)

**Siblings: **Amaya Akabara, Kelsey Akabara, and Koori Akabara

**Other Family: **Sato Yamada (Adoptive mother of sorts)

**Friends: **Sally Reeves, Mark Reeves, and Paul Reeves

**Likes: **Anime and Manga, anything paranormal and supernatural, books, music, animals, and mostly dark colors

**Dislikes: **Small spiders, two-faced people, and bullies

**Bad Habits: ****B**ites nails, swears a lot, and becomes distant when down

**Fears: **Small spiders, losing people she loves, and hurting innocent people

**Talents:** Can play guitar and draw anime and manga decently

**Hobbies:** Video games, cosplaying, baking, drawing, reading, writing, playing guitar and listening to music

**Sexual Orientation: **Straight but has no problems with kissing girls

**Dating Status: **Single

**Pets: ** Valentine (Corn Snake)

**Weapon of Choice: **Twin daggers (Life and Death) in sheaths on her thighs and a Scythe

**Quote: **1) Because small spiders hide better than big ones!

2) I stopped looking for monsters under the bed, when I realized the worst of them are inside us, waiting to break out.

**Apartment Description**

Their apartment is located on the very end of the top story of the Sato complex, which is ten story apartment complex. They have a decent sized balcony with white railings and four different color outdoor lawn chairs placed oddly around it. They also have access to the roof of the building via a ladder located near the railing of the balcony and a small stair case which is situated between the two middle bedroom doors.

The apartment is a four and a half bedroom suite with the half bedroom being a red light room for Amaya's photography pictures. Their living room is fourteen by fourteen with redwood hardwood flooring. They have a medium sized TV on a glass television stand in the center of the wall, on which the balcony door is located, with a book shelf located in the corner. There is a black sofa with two matching loveseat set up around a glass coffee table which matches the two end tables. The girls also have four different color beanbag chairs strewn around the living room and their own shelves for personal things, such as books, pens, files, etc.

There is a shoe rack just inside the threshold of the door which is a step down and the flooring there is light pine hardwood flooring. Just inside the step up of the threshold is a small wooden table with a plastic bowl set on top to put keys and such in. On the same wall as this small table is a counter which is built into the wall in such a way that you can see into the kitchen with two sliding wooden doors that also block the view on either side.

Two different color barstools sit on the outside of the in wall counter while two sit on the inside as well. The kitchen has counters that line the walls and only stop to allow the appliances (the refrigerator and the stove) to have places. In the center of the kitchen in a matching counter this also has four different color barstools placed around it. Above the counters are cabinets that match the chocolate brown tiled floor of the kitchen. All of the counter tops are of cream granite and the cabinets beneath them match the granite only in paint.

The walls of the apartment are all different shades of blue and most of the doors are white, but four of the doors; the doors to the four full bedrooms are each different colors. Each door has its own warning sign which also gives away which of the four sisters owns which room. Each of the bedrooms has a bed, a night stand, a dresser, and one Chester drawers all of which are different due to the difference in style each owner has from the other. All four bedrooms have oak hardwood floors with different rugs of different styles.

Amaya's photography room is located next to the kitchen; which has a white folding door and on the other side of the photography room is a full bath which has a bath tub and shower along with the essentials of a bathroom. The bathroom tiles are a light grey and all of the ceramics (the tub, toilet, sink) are white with the sink sitting in a dark mahogany cabinet.


End file.
